Forgiven
by popculturerebel
Summary: Courtney still won't forgive Duncan for what happened at TDWT. He apologized to her many times but she won't listen until one notorious event will change everything.This is my first fan fiction, please be nice.. I don't own anything about TDI...


"**Forgiven"**

A Total Drama fan fiction

It's almost 8pm. Duncan & Courtney a very heated argument.  
"Look! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry? All you can say is sorry? If you didn't kiss that slutty Goth girl Gwen, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!"

"It was a mistake alright? I still love you!"

"Hmph! whatever!" she starts grabbing all of her things.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere far away that I won't see your face ever AGAIN!" she slams the door and left.

"It's dangerous outside!" he warned her but she ignored it.

"Courtney! Courtney!" he called her name but she continued to ignore him. He followed her quietly downstairs and sees her exiting the building. He continued to follow her outside.

'Who does he think he is? He was cheating on me. Ain't no freakin' way we are ever going back together!"

Suddenly, three hoodlums kidnap & dragged her in a dark alley. She starts screaming & tries to fight her way out but to no avail. Duncan lost sight of her. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged her captors. "What do you want? Here's my wallet!"

"We don't need your money or your cell phone! We're just going to have a little fun with you!" said one of the hoodlums as 2 of them held her back against the wall while one starts to grope her.

She screamed & struggled once more. She kneed the one groping on the groin but it only arouses him some more.

"Oh, she's aggressive! Hahaha!"

"Let's put her on the ground to make it easier!" They shoved her to the ground and begin to strip her clothes off. She struggled fiercely, her screaming was even louder, but it was loud enough for Duncan to hear it.

"Courtney! She's in trouble! I'm coming princess!" he quickly ran to the alley and witnessed what's happening to her.

He grabbed a crowbar & comes to her rescue.

The hoodlums, unaware of Duncan's presence, began tying up Courtney's hands & feet. As they're about to put duct tape on her mouth, Duncan arrived just in time and began beating them up with the crowbar.

"Duncan!" she shouted with joy.

"I told you. You won't survive without me!"

"How'd you find me?"

"If I didn't hear your screaming, I wouldn't be here by now!"

"Duncan, look out!" she shouted as one of the hoodlums recovered and starts to beat him up. The other two recovered and joined in the fight. Courtney's completely helpless as she witnessed Duncan getting pulverized & beaten to the pulp with no signs of mercy from the hoodlums.

"Take him out!"

"DUNCAN!" she shouted. He tried to fight back but all of his attempts fail. He went through 30 minutes of pain and torture. One of them grabbed the crowbar and used it against him.

"Stop it! Please!" She begged.

"SHUT UP WHORE!"

Courtney can't bare the sight of him being punished like that. She struggled to break free with barely any progress. When it looks like the brutality is over, the hoodlums hoisted Duncan back to his feet, only to make one final, but fatal blow.

"Hold him up… This'll teach you!" The hoodlum pulled out a switchblade. Duncan's too weak and dazed to realize it as he's stabbed in the stomach.

Courtney is horrified by what they did to him as he screams in agony.

"That'll learn you!" They tossed him on the ground, leaving him to die.

"Dude, how about her?" Suddenly, the sound of police sirens broke the silence.

"Screw her, the cops are here! Let's get the fuck outta here!" They immediately ran away, but the police were hot on their trail. "Stop right there!"

Courtney managed to break free from the ropes and immediately comes to Duncan's aid. His body completely bruised, battered & bloodied, but still able to hold on for dear life.

"Duncan! Speak to me!" she clings on to his almost lifeless body.

"Court…ney…"

"You saved me.."

"Hehe, I sure did…" he suddenly moaned in pain as he covers his already bloodied chest.

"Oh my gosh! That doesn't look good!" she tries to call 911 on her cell phone.

"Come on pickup, pickup!" but the battery died.

"NO! NO! DAMMIT!"

She tries to call for help. "Somebody help us!" No answer.

"Somebody help us! My friend's life is at risk!" she tried again but still no reply. "SHIT!"

"Courtney… I'm sorry about…everything…that I've done…to hurt you.."

"Its okay Duncan, I forgive you…" Tears slowly begin to fall from her eyes.

They both held hands.

"I'm happy to see you're alright…it….brings…a smile…to my face!..." he starts moaning in pain and coughing blood. "This is it.."

Courtney starts to cry. She wiped off the blood from his mouth.

"No! Please don't die Duncan! I can't survive without you!"

"You've been…a strong…girl Courtney, ever since…the day…we get to…know each…other".

"But I don't wanna lose you! We can still start over!"

"Ill…always…be…by your…side…no matter…what.."

"OH DUNCAN!" They both shared what would be their final kiss.

"Courtney…I love…you." His eyes slowly closed…forever.

"Duncan?...Duncan?... **DUNCAN!**...You can't leave me! **DUNCAN!**" She clings to his now dead body.

"I'm nothing without you! Duncan!..." she cried and wept hysterically throughout the night.

"**DUNCAN!**"

*Cemetery*

Several people gathered at Duncan's funeral. Some of the guests were his parents, Courtney's mother and a few former contestants from Total Drama, notably Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Sierra, Geoff & Bridgette.

After the funeral, most of the guests already left, including Duncan's parents. Courtney's mother allowed her to stay for a bit longer. The other ones who stayed are Lindsay and the rest.

Courtney is kneeling in front of his grave. On her right hand is a picture of them having fun in a park. She started to cry again, this time Bridgette is by her side, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry about what happened…"

She hugged her. "This shouldn't happen to him…"

"I know you how you feel…"

"Besides, it's not your fault." Geoff added.

"That's true, dear" Her mother joined in the conversation.

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Duncan loves you so much, even after you 2 broke up. He sacrificed his life just to show how you mean so much to him."

"You're right. Thanks mom."

"I'm gonna miss this guy.." mentioned Geoff.

"We'll all do.." Bridgette agreed.

*Two weeks after his funeral"

Courtney's been having sleepless nights, especially after Duncan's funeral.

She just got out of the showers and immediately got into her pajamas. She decided to pass the time by browsing over some old photos of them together. Some made her smile, but the tragic memory of him getting murdered in front of her eyes is too strong. The heartbreak is too much for her. She put the album back to the drawer.

As she's preparing to sleep, she noticed the carved wooden skull he gave her when she was eliminated back in TDI.

She glanced at it for a while..

*Flashback*

_Courtney, wait! I made this for you!__  
__Okay, this is really weird and creepy, but I love it!__ I'll never forget you!_

On the back, it says "D+C" in a heart. She smiled but cried at the same time. She took it with her and lay down on her bed, cuddling the skull like a teddy bear. All she can think of is Duncan. She cried herself to sleep through the night.

-END-


End file.
